The Vampire's Death Kiss
by Serenity a.k.a. Serena
Summary: Ok all! Here's what my swisted mind came up with, I was thinkin' about vampire's and this what was in the makin' for it.. If you like it, R&R or C&C, just tell me what you think! Pairings: 2x1x2 or 1x2x1 XYou decideX
1. Chappie One

_**Hey all you GW fans, I have another story for you guys to read, I'm still havin' to try and finish up 'Rose Garden', sorry for such a long delay on that one! I had this idea about vampire's, so I thought about writin' this one for all you GW fans! And here's how the first chapter turned out to be.. R&R or C&C are more then welcome!** _

**_Disclamers: I do not own GW nor with I ever... If you sue me, you get nothin' from it..._**

**_Have a happy_ _readin'..._**_

* * *

_

The Vampire's Death Kiss  
Chapter One

Dou lurks around corners for victims of the night. He sees a pretty young man walkin' past his sight. "Come here young man. I have something for you!" The young man looks around. He slowly walks into a dark alleyway. The dark figure grabs him by the waist and pulls him closer to his chest.

"What's your name young man?" Came a husky voice. The young man stutters out, "My... My... My name... Name... Name is... Is... Is Heero Yuy.. Yuy..." He tries sayin' it once more, "My name is Heero Yuy." "A very nice name sexy thing." "Huh?" The young man was confused with that term. He repeats it back to himself, "A very nice name sexy thing!" He still didn't like how it sounds. "Why did you call me sexy thing?"

"Because you are!" The dark figure could feel him shudderin' against his body. He dips his head down to Heero's bare neck and sinks is fangs in. He heard the young man screamin' out in painful agony. Duo grins with delight spillin' out into his open mouth. He releases him from his fangs.

"Mmmm.." He loved the taste of his thick blood as he licks off some dark red from his lips. He whispers, "You taste mighty good for someone as young as you are. How old are you?" "I'm 16! How old are you?" Heero keeps on shakin' his head as he tries so hard not to fall unconjust. "I'm 16 just like you." Duo says with a grin plastered across thin face.

"Then why did you drink my blood?" There was a questionin' tone in Heero's voice. "Have you heard of vampires by any chance?" Duo had to laugh at that question. He thought it was funny to actually have to ask such a thing as that. Heero didn't take anytime answerin' that. "Yes I have, why are you askin' me that?" "Because when it becomes night time, you'll be known as the creature of the night, no long able to step out into the sun light!" Duo laughs. Heero looks up at the sun, 'Bye my friends, family, work, school, everything?' He thought about how he was goin' to eat, sleep, take showers, stuff you would do when you weren't a vampire.

"Damn, this sucks like hell. What is there to do?" Silents! More words to be said, "Fuck! I don't think there is much to do." He wasn't happy, you could tell that from his words, the way he was swayin' from side to side, how his waist was held by Duo.

To Be Continued...  
_

* * *

**The next chapter will be on it's way, I promise! I know it's short, but that's just the first of it, I wanted to keep you all on hold and waitin' for the next part to come.. I promise the next chapter will be longer next time.. **_

**Stay tuned in next time for chappie two... **


	2. Chappie Two

**_I bet your all thinkin' that I'm insane but hell wouldn't any body be with a 'writers' block' hangin' over head?! Here's the next chappie to it... R&R or C&C are much welcome!! _**

**_Disclamers: I do not own GW nor with I ever... If you sue me, you get nothin' from it..._**

**_Have a happy readin'..._**

* * *

The Vampire's Death Kiss  
Chapter Two 

Duo kept a hold on Heero. Heero looks up just in time to see rain fall. "You ready for sleep?" Heero nods his head. 'Damn, I feel light headed.' He fell into sleep. Duo carries Heero to his hide out. He opens up a door to the basement; Heero opens up his eyes just enough to see where he was. 'A basement?' Duo sets Heero down on his bed and pulls over the covers. 'I hope my foster parents let me keep my friend here well he recovers. Please let them not take my friend.' Duo wasn't ready to give his new pet. And for damn sure not goin' to let anyone fuck with him.

There was a knock on his door. He went and pecked through the little hole he made. "Who's there?" No answer. He knew better not to ask that. It was his foster parents. He opens his door to let them in. They saw he had someone with him. "Who's that? And why is he here? I thought I told you, no one over without us knowin'." "Sorry! He's one of my friends, his name is Heero Yuy. He past out so I thought it was ok to let him be somewhere safe. That's why he's here." He got a slap in the face.

"You are pathetic." He was lifted up and thrown to the floor. "You clean up and get ready for dinner, your friend can come." Duo nods and cleans up. 'I'm goin' to get out of this house. I hate how they think they can bully me around.' Duo was gettin' feed up with their crap. He hated his foster parents. He wanted to get out. Just never really felt like doin' it in the past. Now he was considering on doin' it. Heero woke up and sat up. "Why do you let them treat you like crap? Your way better then that." Duo looked stunned.

"What do you mean? You just had your blood sucked out and you're sayin' I shouldn't let them treat me like crap? What are? Nuts?!" "Come to think of it. Why did you suck my blood?" "I was hungry. And I thought you looked hot. I was attracted to you." "Ok, that answers that question. But you didn't have to do that. I was eyin' you." "You were what?" "I was eyin' you. I was goin' to see you later that day, but when you grabbed me from behind it made me panic. What do you think I would have done if it wasn't you?!" "I don't know." "I wouldn't have done anything if only you didn't have my back facin' you like that."

Duo was happy that Heero wasn't mad for that, but didn't like the fact for he was now a vamp. "Now that I'm a vamp, I can't go out in the sun, right?" "Um... You can go out in the sun, just have to wear a special ring like me." Duo reached in his pants pocket and pulls out a ring. "Here, wear that. No one can see it. That's how come those bastards don't know I'm a vamp. If they knew, I would have been stacked along time ago." Duo looks down and fiddles with the tip of his braid.

Heero came up to Duo and gave him a hug. Duo looks up into glazed blue eyes. 'Why do I get this feelin' with him?' "Are you ok?" Duo nods. "We better get to dinner." A frown was seen. "What's that for? Why the frown?" "I want to stay here with you." "Later!! We have to go and eat dinner. Now lets go." Heero frowns but nods his head. "No far." They walked up stairs and out of the basement. There was food ready to eat up. They sat down and got ready to dig in. Duo was stoped and had his handed to him. Heero saw this and started to speak out but felt a kick in the leg.

He stayed quite well eatin'. Heero saw some rolls and without them lookin' he grabs some and stuffs them in his coat pocket. No one saw it and just kept on eatin'. After dinner they went back down to the basement and sat down on Duo's bed. Heero pulls out some rolls and hands them to Duo. "Here, you gotta be hungry, are you?" "Yes a little but I can't." Duo shoves them away and lays down goin' to sleep. Heero sets them aside and lays down with him. "What's botherin' you?" "Nothing." "Something must be, because you don't want them." Duo turns over and stares at his black wall.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**_Stay tuned in next time for chappie three..._ **


End file.
